


Love without Words

by Zangster



Series: Zang's Dianakko Week 2019 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Borderline crackfic, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Suggestive Themes, kabedon, like very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: Dianakko Week 2019 Day 5 - Physical AffectionThe many ways in which Akko and Diana physically show their love to each other...though mainly focusing on Kabedonning and cuddling.





	Love without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Kabedon was a suggested prompt that didn't make it to the final seven, so I saw my chance and I took it.

There were many aspects to Diana and Akko’s relationship - emotional, mental, familial. The one many people were curious about, however, was their physical relationship. Diana, after all, looked perfect in the eyes of many, none more so than her girlfriend. The student body, meanwhile, had just caught on what catch Akko was after nearly a year of teasing. Although the two were dating and off limits, it didn’t stop their curiosity of seeing their love on display.

Especially with how ridiculous Akko could be and Diana’s willingness to go along with it.

It all started when Akko decided to try a trend that had been rising back home. The hallway wasn’t that crowded, and Diana had spotted her girlfriend and waved. Akko didn’t wave back. Instead, she walked forward with purpose and poise, impressing Diana with her change of attitude. She didn’t stop however, and Diana found herself backing up until she was against the wall.

Then, her hand slammed next to her head.

The shockwave (metaphorically) reverberated through the area. Everyone’s hair blew away from the wind along with any composure they had. There was no denying it. The flexing of Akko’s arm, they way she looked up into Diana’s eyes with such confidence, the tiny bit of pink dust on Diana’s awe-stricken face.

“Hey,” said Akko with a small smirk in a very un-Akko, sultry, deep, sexy voice. A few girls nearby fainted.

Diana herself was speechless, and the blush on her face only deepened as Akko leaned close and kissed her. Students nearby swore the heard a slight whimper, but nobody was willing to see if that was actually true.

Akko Kagari had just Kabedoned Diana Cavendish.

And Diana was not one to leave a favor unreturned.

Later on, when Akko was walking with her teammates, Diana was waiting. Right when the Japanese girl rounded the corner, Diana loomed over her and slammed not just her arm, but her whole forearm against the wall. There was not a wave of wind, but a wave of top lesbian energy. Because of this and her height over Akko, Diana’s entire shadow and form engulfed her. Seeing those piercing blue eyes stare straight down into her soul did many, many things to Akko’s psyche.

And many more things to the spectators. Most of them wished they could be in Akko’s position at the moment.

Unlike Diana, Akko went immediately into full blush, even sweating dramatically and muttering noises due to her inability to form words. It was the cutest, bashful, bottom expression Diana had ever seen, and she only capitalized on it by lifting her chin up with a single finger from her free hand. Without any words, she kissed her, leaving Akko dazed but glowing for the whole day.

Knowing she couldn’t overcome Diana’s advantage in height, Akko resorted to her best asset: Her believing heart, determination, and unbeatable spirit-

No, her legs.

Knowing Diana’s schedule, Akko leaned against the wall and waited. By now, a lot of the student body had figured out what was going on, and many were standing around waiting to see what Akko would do. When Diana finally came into view, the blonde mentally prepared herself for whatever was going to happen. Akko moved to stand in the middle of the hall, leaving a small space between her and the wall that Diana could walk through. It was an obvious trap, but she didn’t mind springing it. Once she got close enough, Akko made her move.

In one swift motion, Akko high-kicked higher than her head and slammed her foot on the wall. Another shockwave of wind and energy hit everybody, blowing up not just their hair, but even their skirts a little. Still, nobody was concerned about their own skirts, because Akko’s was down enough that her wonderful, toned legs were shown. More than a few people fainted, some with nosebleeds.

Diana herself either had a very good poker face, or her mind had shut down. Her head was steaming, her face was red, and her nose was bleeding. Her expression, however, remained the same. While Akko oozed confidence with a hint of romanticism, Diana’s was blank. Right when Akko was beginning to get worried, Diana flopped face-first toward the ground. Her girlfriend quickly reacted, catching her mid-fall.

The students nearby swooned once again at the sight of seeing Akko bridal-carry Diana to the nurse.

The top student knew the only way she could regain the advantage was to do something she wasn’t quite comfortable doing in public. Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would be more than she was willing to show to people outside of just her girlfriend. It happened one night in the library. After a study session, Akko volunteered to return all the books they had used. With her back turned to her, Diana used to that time to strike.

Once Akko turned around, she found herself trapped on both sides by Diana’s arms. Already, she started to flush red. Smirking, the blonde only leaned closer and closer as her girlfriend did her best to become one with the bookshelf. Then, she enveloped Akko’s face in two heavenly pillows of warmth. This time, both girls were blushing, but Akko to a much higher degree. The poor girl eventually couldn’t take anymore (she honestly didn’t last long, and who would?), legs giving out as steam rose from the smoking machinery of her mind.

Diana smiled to herself as she bridal carried her girlfriend to bed for the night.

Due to her crushing defeat, Akko knew it was time to pull out all stops. She didn’t have any more natural advantages like Diana, so she would have to use what she had and take it even further! In fact, the solution would combine her best strengths with Diana’s (minus the pillows. Akko knew she couldn’t do that, sadly). Plus, she didn’t care about spectators, so she had the element of surprise.

Which is how Diana found herself trapped in a corner with her face on fire. Akko, through her strength and magic, had somehow pulled off the corner Kabedon without using her arms. Held up by the pure strength and gay power of her legs, Akko towered over Diana, trapping her on both sides and piercing Diana with her red eyes glowing with silky love. Luckily, Diana was a bit more prepared this time and managed to stay conscious, but there was no hiding her flustered state and swooned expression.

The spectators, on the other hand, were wiped out.

* * *

While everyone saw the intense side of their physical relationship, there was a side that nobody but the two saw. The side that took place after a long and tiring day of school, after both girls were all washed up and ready to rest. When both girls were mentally but not physically tired, they soothed the ache of the day away with each other.

Diana liked being the big spoon, much to Akko’s displeasure. Not that she didn’t enjoy being enveloped by warmth and protection, but she preferred positions where she could cuddle her girlfriend as well. Still, Diana felt comfortable, feeling larger than life and protecting her love with every fibre of her being.

Often times, Akko would force Diana onto her back and drape herself over her. With a tiny bit of magic, the Japanese witch ensured she was light enough to not crush her girlfriend, but heavy enough to ground Diana into the present, free of all her responsibilities and worries. Then, both would hold each other close, Akko snuggling into Diana’s chest while she remained still, letting the other girl lead the cuddle session.

Most of these were silent, the girls having done their share of talking for the day. At this point, they didn’t need words; They were able to sense each other’s needs and comfort level. A shift in weight led to more room. A small tap led to a loose grip. A light tug led to closer nuzzling. Between the holding, cuddling, and whispering of sweet nothings, the message between the two always shone clear.

They loved each other more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is out on time! Yay!
> 
> As with the previous fic, the length and quality has dropped a little due to me trying to push this out on time. As I said before, Dianakko week just happened to coincide with the last week before college started, so balancing out this with that was hard. However, that won't stop me from delivering whatever Dianakko goodness I can cook up!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic (or didn't), consider leaving a comment, kudo, or even checking out the previous fics (do this especially if you felt this was too short)! Comments have more power than any of us realize, something I never realized until I started writing and posting pieces. As always, thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you in the future!


End file.
